


Name Play

by xmoomzix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Captain John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmoomzix/pseuds/xmoomzix
Summary: Soft music wafts through the air as Sherlock plays. It is has passed four o'clock in the morning and no matter how hard he had tried, sleep had evaded him. He had been tossing and turning in bed for a good twenty minutes before giving up and seeking solace in the form of his violin. Doing this always calmed his nerves, helping him cope with the tension that grips him when stuck on a particular case. That and he doesn’t want to wake John. So here he is, arm moving gracefully, a gentle melody teased out while the rain outside beats against the windows.
So immersed in his music, he doesn’t hear the soft footsteps come up behind him and suddenly he feels warm hands rest gently on his bare shoulders. Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes.   
“Can’t sleep?"

  Playful, established johnlock with lots of lips and tongue ;) Written as a drabble prompt on tumblr.





	

Soft music wafts through the air as Sherlock plays. It is has passed four o'clock in the morning and no matter how hard he had tried, sleep had evaded him. He had been tossing and turning in bed for a good twenty minutes before giving up and seeking solace in the form of his violin. Doing this always calmed his nerves, helping him cope with the tension that grips him when stuck on a particular case. That and he doesn’t want to wake John. So here he is, arm moving gracefully, a gentle melody teased out while the rain outside beats against the windows.

So immersed in his music, he doesn’t hear the soft footsteps come up behind him and suddenly he feels warm hands rest gently on his bare shoulders. Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes. 

“Can’t sleep?" 

He shakes his head, taking a pause. "I can’t seem to settle.” He tells John. 

"I thought as much.“ John murmurs quietly, stepping closer to Sherlock until he is pressed against his back. John smoothes his hands over his shoulder blades. "Aren’t you cold?” He asks, remembering that it is raining hard outside. “I can get you a shirt.." 

Sherlock sets his violin aside, a hand coming up to close over Johns. "No,” he says looking up. “Stay, you can keep me warm." 

John smiles and sits himself down next to Sherlock, resting his head against his shoulder as his hand rubs lazy circles on his back. They sit like that for a few minutes, listening to the rain and the wind, until Sherlock feels John press his lips to his shoulder. He hums to himself and feels John’s lips curve into a smile against his bare skin. Then John cranes his head forward and kisses a moist path from his shoulder to his neck, and the arm that had been stroking his back now encircles his waist. 

"Come to bed, ‘Lock” He whispers against his ear, before placing more kisses along his jaw. 

Just like that, and only because he had asked, Sherlock abandons his music, stands up and extends a hand to John. They return to their bed and Sherlock is the first to lay down, stretching out languidly, his eye hooded and beckoning. John accepts the unspoken invite and sits with his knees either side of Sherlock’s waist. 

Up close like this, in the dim light, John can really appreciate the stunning features of Sherlock’s face. Although he’s seen him like this so many times, the smallest of subtleties he wouldn’t notice on himself are highlighted on the other. The gentle slope of his nose, the angle of his jaw.. 

He licks his lips. 

Their eyes connect briefly. Then John drops his gaze to Sherlock;s shapely lips. The gap between them is closed within an instant, lips crushing together as both of Sherlock’s hands fly up to cup John’s face. It’s a bruising kiss, enough to elicit a surprised gasp from John. Sherlock swallows that gasp hungrily, taking advantage of the parted lips and pushing his tongue between them. 

”Mmmph, ‘Lock!”

He continues his onslaught, despite being underneath John, nipping and suckling on his lips until they are red and swollen. His tongue enters his warm mouth again and with a little coaxing, he gets John to moan again. Sherlock groans in return, hands releasing their death grip and sliding down toned arms, ghosting down his sides before caressing the bare flesh of his stomach.

“Christ ‘Lock, what’s gotten into you?” 

At some point Sherlock starts rolling his hips in firm upward strokes, relieving some of the tension that has his heart racing and his skin buzzing. His lips move to John’s delicious stubbled jawline, continuing their assault until he reaches just below his ear, there he finds a pulse and sucks. 

“’Lock!” John’s voice is shrill, Sherlock’s sinful lips very much in charge at present - not that he’s complaining. His cock throbs in agreement. 

“John… I’m hungry.” Pant. Kiss.

“I- I can see that - “ Bite. “H-ahh, Sh - Sherlock!” Was he trying to kill him? 

“Sorry Captain.” Sherlock’s next look is nothing short of lecherous and John feels dizzy from it. To think mere weeks ago, Sherlock was shy and tentative when they made love the first few times and now… fucking hell that mouth! Sherlock in his impatience had taken to flicking his tongue out John’s nipples - a place John never imagined would feel quite so good. Leave it Sherlock to discover that.

“Is Captain Watson stimulated?”

Oh for fucks sake.

“Sherlock. I’m sure you can deduce that yourself. It’s heading towards the arse-crack of dawn and darling, you gotta stop teasing me.”

At that, some of Sherlock’s deviousness melts away and pink dusts his cheeks hearing the new endearment. The bashfulness is fleeting however and he takes to murmuring hotly in John’s ear. “Keep calling me that. Tell me what you want.”

Okay then.

“Sherlock, darling, I’d very much like to your lips stretched around my cock, if you would be so kind.”

As it turns out, Sherlock would be so kind. Generously so. Apparently a certain detective has been brushing up on his technique with a not-secret-anymore toy.

God John loves this man. His darling, beautiful naughty ‘Lock.


End file.
